General Leviticus
Birth He was born during the last part of the Roman Empire, under Emperor Maurice. Not much is known about his child hood, due to the records of his life being burned by the Akkadians when the Akkadians conquered Rome. What is known, is he comes from 12 Generations of warriors, and comes from a Military Family. He is named after the Old Testament Book "The Book of Leviticus". And when he came out, his fist was clenched. Childhood Also, the records of all his life were burned so every record from this is based off the stories passed down from Generation to Generation. He was described as a very Serious, and angry child that looked like steam was coming out of his ears (in a figurative sense of course). He went to learn about the Military, at the nearby Military Academy. In the Academy, he was described, as an EXTREMLY skilled swordsmen, and a very capable bow and arrow marksmen. He weilded his grandfathers blade, like his father before him. His swordsmen ship offense was described as, high octane, powerful, very calculated, and reckless, when hes extremly agrivated. His defense was described as Acrobatic, and focused on blocking, and following up with immediate counter attack. Entering the Roman Military After his finishing with the Academy, he entered as a low ranking officer Praefectus Cohortis or a Commander of an Infantry Unit. During the pre Akkadian War times, he and his loyal squad, the 44th Infantry of 20,000 men, went on to silence many rebellions, and 6 small invasions. He was recognized by Emperor Maurice, as the best Infantry Commander in Rome, and was promoted to Tribunus Cohortis eventually Praefectus Alae, and all the way up to the highest rank "Imperator", or Supreme Commander. He was the leader of 1/3 of the Roman Army, which contained a few thousands of his Original Infantry men. Akkadian War and Death 13 Years after his Promotion to "Imperator", the full mass of the Akkadian Army invaded Rome. The Akkadians had come in millions, and had wiped out millions of Roman men, women and children. They had gained hundreds of miles of ground. Before the final battle 4 miles away from the Roman Capital, General or "Imperator" Leviticus gave one of the most charisma exuding speeches in human history. He yelled out into the millions of Roman Men "Today, we face a greater threat, then the Roman Empire has ever faced. Today, our lives, and years of training come into play. We have climbed many mountains together, and we shall climb higher today. Today, for our great emperor Maurice, and yourselves.We fight a war, and if those Akkadians our able to trample us, we disgrace what our forfathers set fourth in this great land. When our ansectors the Macedonians conquered the great Greecian Empire. Today, I stand in the same spot Alexander the Great stood in many hundreds of years ago. Today we fight, to retain a legacy greater than any. Emperors like the Great Julius Cesar, and our current Emperor Maurice. We are not doing this for the Emperor alone, we are giving our lives to something greater than us, like the Great Genghis Khan of the Mongol Empire once said, 1 is weak alone, but all together we are strong! NOW LETS GO GET THEM!!!!!!!!!" And the crowd of soldiers raised their swords and screamed with approval. 30 minutes later in the distance, they saw 1, then 2, then 2 million men charge them. The Romans screamed, and ran towards them on horse back, or on foot. Immediatly, Akkadians started getting cut down, as did Romans. Arrows flew through the evening sky, and blocked out the son, on both sides. The sound of swords clanging blasted in peoples ear drums like music blasting in a small room. The sounds of screams of agony littered the air with the final terrifying breaths. General Leviticus was fighting an entire infantry of 500 Akkadians alone, and legend has it he threws his sword like a boomarang, and cut down countless men during the battle. That implies that his swordsmen ship is second to none. Only 30 Roman troops remained alive, and 600,000 Akkadians were alive, it was a fools fight for the Romans now, but Leviticus was willing to die to delay this victory for the Akkadians. He and the 30 living Romans in 1 final valient effort, cut down thousands of Akkadians until 569,876 Akkadians remained. It was considered almost an impossible feat for any, but he did it. It was just in time for the Southern Romans to arrive, while Leviticus was cutting men down. They were at sword point, and the Southern Romans Charged the Akkadians from behind, and beheaded many. The king of the Akkadians was present, and during the final confrontation, he jumped up heading towards the king with his sword, but was hit in the back of the head with an arrow, and it went through his brain, and he fell to the ground dead. Category:Fan Characters Category:POTCO